The Girl Raised by Ood
by The Blue Dragon Princess
Summary: When a human girl goes missing at a young age and is raised by the Ood, learning their tales of a legendary Doctor and his goddess of a companion the Dr. Donna. Her only dream is for the Doctor to return her to earth. Unfortunately the world she returns to is a world ruled by the Master. can she help the doctor stop the dictator or will earth forever remain a world of Master?
1. Prologue

The Girl Raised By Ood

When a human girl is taken at a young age and raised by the Ood, learning their tales of a legendary Doctor and his goddess of a companion the Dr. Donna. Her only dream is for the Doctor to return her to earth. Unfortunately the world she returns to is a world ruled by the Master. Can she help the doctor stop the dictator or will earth forever remain a world of Master?

chapter one: the Prologue

"This is our new home." Hazel's mother said gently to her 4 year old daughter. Running a hand through her soft red hair.

"I don't like it." Hazel said, gripping her hand into a tiny fist, holding onto her mother.

"Now dear, I know it seems new and scary, but I promise it will be alright." Hazel nodded gently, taking a step into the room. "Be strong Hazel," her mother said bending low and giving her a gentle kiss on the head before leaving the toddler alone in her room.

Night came and Hazel lay in her bed silently, surrounded by darkness. Scared, she shriveled up under her covers, curling her tiny body into a tiny ball.

Thump

Her eyes shot open.

Thump

Hazel lay shivering under her covers.

"It's just a dream it's just a-"

Thump

The child bolt upright, ready to run from the room when suddenly the strange noises, meshing together as if to a symphony, more beautiful than any nursery song her mother had sung to her. Hazel looked around nervously. Unsure of whether she should run to her mother or find the source of the beautiful melody. Almost hypnotized she ran her tiny hand along her wall. Pausing when it bumped on a crack in the wall, hidden behind her closet door. Carefully she pulled it open, finding a crack large enough to fit her hand through. She placed her ear to the wall, the music was certainly coming from inside.

"Hello?" her tiny voice squeaked but there was no reply, just the flawless music, growing quieter with the passing second. "No don't go!" she begged, stretching her small arm through the hole. Groping around but finding nothing. "Almost." she pleaded, as her fingertips skimmed something strange. The substance almost bending under her gentle hand. And the moment she touched it, she disappeared.

Reappearing a moment later on a cold, barren, snow covered planet. The freezing wind hit her in a blast and she wrapped herself in a hug, shivering looking around quickly.

"Mommy?" Hazel whimpered, "Mama?" tears trickled down her cheeks as she raced through the snow, her entire body going numb until she tripped, curling up into a ball she cried, cold and afraid. A shadow crossed her and she looked up numbly to see a beast that she thought could only exist in a nightmare looming above her. It was dressed like a doctor, but its head was twisted and bald, tentacles reached out from its mouth, sliding over each other like a nest of snakes. Hazel would have shrieked if she had the energy, but instead she closed her eyes. She was too cold...too tired.


	2. 13 Years Later

Chapter two: 13 Years Later

I made my way through the metal halls of the Ood complex, passing a shrine to the great Dr. Donna as I went. I pulled my coat tight around me, zipping it before opening the door, finding myself overwhelmed with the bitter cold wind. I stared across the mostly deserted planet in the Ood sphere, squinting to see through the blizzard around me as I made my way to the next building. I pulled on the door, grumbling when it didn't open.

"Please no not again!" I tried once more but the ice was too thick, the door to cold and when the wind blew again I scrambled, rushing around the side of the building to the other door, rushing inside and slamming the door shut behind me, rubbing my hands together as I tried to get warm. An Ood approached me in their usual doctor-like gown, his tentacles twisting as he picked up his orb, making it glow brightly as he spoke.

"Good afternoon Hazel." He greeted. I nodded.

"And to you." I said in return. "Do you know when the doctor is coming?" I asked eagerly. And he lit up his orb again to respond.

"The doctor should be arriving sometime today." he informed. His orb flickering off.

"And where is his meeting with the council going to be?" I asked curiously.

"I am afraid I cannot disclose that information." he responded sounding oddly robotic.

"Please, even to me? At least tell me why he is coming." I said, becoming giddy with excitement that the visions I had were true.

"That information is confidential and strictly between the doctor and the council." he said, turning to walk away. I pouted for a moment until a sly smile crept across my face and I turned away from him, rushing up stairs to my room. It used to be a generator room in the dark ages when the Ood were used as slaves and their brains controlled by the humani, however in the 100 years since they have advanced and to fit my needs of warmth turned the generator into a heater.

I used an old mattress from the director's old bedroom and had clips of human things like toasters and microwaves and police boxes taped across my walls and curtains. But my favorite was a picture of earth the Ood had given me as a child when they told me where I was from, they had to when I got upset I didn't have tentacles like the others. I flopped down onto my bed, spreading out lazily.

"He's coming...I knew he would." I said excitedly to myself. Closing my eyes to imagine it, the adventures I would have if I went with him. The earth he could take me to see. The thought of leaving the Ood was strange. They were my friends and family, they were all I knew, but part of me, the human part, wanted desperately to see the odd planet I was from. According to the Ood I wasn't like normal humans, they had done something to keep me alive as a child that altered my brain, allowing me to keep up and advance mentally as they did. I turned to the small shrine of the doctor and Donna I had in my room, grabbing my hands into tight balls and closing my eyes, concentrating on the image and very idea of the doctor.

I felt myself get giddy with excitement, and I saw his blue box in my mind appearing in the snow outside. Seeing the civilization the Ood had built from nothing. there was something else though, something I couldn't see, but could feel, as if it was digging at my mind and heart, something that had been gnawing at me for months but just when I thought I was about to grasp it, I heard the Ood song. My eyes shot open and I leapt to my feet.

there is only one reason they would sing such a sacred hymn out of the blue like that, so loud in such a beautiful harmony there was no way to drown it out. I spun around pulling back the ragged curtains to see an old blue box and a man standing outside of it, wearing sunglasses, a strange hat of straw and a strange feather thing around his neck. I cocked my head wondering why he was dressed so quire but knew without a doubt who he was. Ood sigma was outside to greet him and they headed towards the main hall, and I quickly ran out of my room to spy.

I raced down the hallway to the old rickety metal staircase that had collapsed on itself years before. I slid between the railing, carefully walking across collapsed pedestals and jumping down the last few feet to the ground. I ran to the door, crouching down besides the opening, the door was just slightly ajar. Inside I saw the 7 members of the council and the doctor sitting in a circle, as if in prayer or vision, chanting.

"You will join. You will join. You will join." they took hands and I closed my eyes, reaching out my mind to them, attempting to see and feel what they saw. It hit me like a brick, a horrible terrible nightmare that sent my stomach turning. The Doctor must have been horrified too based on the look on his face.

I saw a man; he looked humani enough though I could tell by the mixture of malice and joy in his laughter that it was not the case. He was laughing, just laughing, and it set my sent my skin crawling. I withdrew from the vision, rolling back away from the door gasping for breath. This wasn't the first time I had seen it. There was something familiar about it, like a dream that you forget as soon as you wake.

"That man is dead!" the doctor said, repeating himself a few times as if to comfort not just the Ood council but himself. The doctor rose to his feet, taking off for the door as fast as he could, and I knew I would miss my chance to meet him if I didn't hurry. Quickly I climbed to my feet, dashing down a hallway and entering the freezing cold blizzard, seeing the box in the distance I ran for it. Feeling my face and fingers go numb within the first few seconds. It was foolish, this blizzard was bad, and if I didn't turn back soon I would freeze to death, and the Ood would not be able to help me then. I reached the door as the doctor did; he slammed himself to the door, fumbling with a key to unlock it.

"Doctor!" I cried out, causing him to turn and look at me strangely, as if he were confused. I fell, falling to my knees in the deep snow; I struggled to climb to my feet as he took a step towards me.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, looking at me quizzing. "You're not an Ood." he said...obviously.

"Doctor pleases," I begged. "You're going to earth right, please take me with you!" I grabbed onto him like a small child.

"Who are you?" he asked again. And I could tell hundreds of possibilities were racing through his mind.

"My name is Hazel I am a human, I was brought here when I was four through a rift in space and raised by the Ood now please I am begging you to take me with you." I said as fast as I could, now unable to feel my arms, my eyes almost squinted shut because of the wind and snow.

"I'm in a hurry I can't take on a new companion-" he started but I could tell he was considering otherwise. He paused, staring at me before snapping his fingers and the doors opened. "Oh get inside." he said with his British accent. He pulled me inside the box with him and I looked around in awe, I understood and studied the science of the box before, but it was so amazing I couldn't wrap my mind around the fact that I was inside of it. "Come on now I haven't got all day." he said, rushing to the control panel on the middle of the room.

"All day for what?" I asked.

"Oh out with it?" he urged waiting for me to say something he paused for a moment but I just stared at him dumbfounded. "It's larger on the inside than it is on the outside." I smiled as he rushed around flipping switches and pulling levers. It was warm and nice inside as I looked around, taking in every detail. I was inside the TARDIS! The TARDIS jerked and lurched and I stumbled to keep my balance. There was a zooming sound and then everything stopped and he raced to the door, and I followed eagerly. Still unable to find it in myself to speak. He opened the doors and I froze in the doorway. Staring out at the clear blue sky, the sun, the warmth, we were in some sort of junk yard but in the distance I saw patches of grass and I could only stare amazed. I stepped outside, feeling the soft not frozen dirt was strange, but I liked it.

"Hazel welcome to earth." he said, standing above me before racing out the door.

"Hey!" I called out. "Where are you going?" I asked running after him.

"I took you to earth." he said, "Now go, I have to do something." I slowed to a stop disappointed. What happened to the adventures we were supposed to have? Didn't the doctor do that with all of his companions? I began to mope away when I heard something. A loud banging sound once, twice, three times, four times. It began to repeat four knocks, drumming faster and faster. I couldn't stop my curiosity and I raced after it. Jumping over junk and old cars until I found a van with a giant sign for food. I thought for a moment, wondering how real human food would taste and not just the nutrient food the Ood would give me. I walked up to it.

"Hello." I greeted before stopping suddenly. Stepping away. The woman was dead she was just a skeleton. Dressed in an apron and a pink hat. I stumbled back. Bumping into a man. "I-I'm sorry." I muttered hearing a crash, turning around to see I had knocked over the skeleton of a man. My eyes went wide and I brought my hands to my mouth, to astonished to scream I glanced to my left I saw a man finishing off a younger man. Throwing the last bone into a pile and setting his eyes on me. There was no mistaking him. My body stiffened as I recognized the man from the horrible vision of the Ood. I stumbled back as he rose to his feet, eyeing me hungrily.

"W-who are you?" I asked, trying and failing to keep my voice steady. He closed the 10 foot distance between us in a heartbeat and mine stopped, feeling it leap into my throat where I nearly threw up.

"Hello." he said, ignoring my question, taking another menacing step towards me as I backed away.

"What do you want?" I asked, watching him fearfully.

"I'm so hungry." he said. "SOOOOOO hungry." he took a quick step towards me and I screamed. High pitched linking it unintentionally to my mind and sending out a frequency. The man yelled, clutching his head and falling to his knees. I turned, running as fast I could through the maze of junk. If I could make it back to the TARDIS, or find the doctor. I knew I would be safe. I turned another corner and slammed into a wall, falling back onto my butt ready to scream again until I noticed the trench coat I had rammed into. The doctor was holding his ear, staring at me through his glasses curiously. He bleeped me with his sonic screwdriver taking readings afterwards, glancing up at me in wonder.

"What happened?" he asked seriously as if I suddenly was worth so much more.

"T-There was a man and skeletons and Doctor he was eating them!" I cried out panicked, pointing behind me. He looked past me but the man had not followed. "I swear I know what I saw." I pleaded him to believe me. He nodded, helping me to my feet. Something had changed in his behavior, he wasn't just leaving me alone anymore, and he was dreadfully silent. He took me by the hand and led me back to the area I pointed to as if I was a small child. There was no one there, just the bones from before. "I-it was the man from the nightmares." I told him, his eyes widening. "Ood sigma showed him to you didn't him?" he looked at me strangely.

"How do you know that?" he asked quizzingly, sounding very skeptical of me.

"I was there during the prayer, I was hiding. I reached out and tapped into the vision." I admitted guiltily to my eavesdropping.

"You're telling me you have a mind strong enough to vision like the Ood?" he asked. I nodded gently. "Can you hear the Ood song?" he asked. I nodded again.

"They have sung nothing but hymns to you for the past 100 years. Please, tell me you can help me?" I thought for a moment, wonder and curiosity crossing him, and I could see the thousands of ideas and questions flashing through his mind. He knelt down to my height, making me feel once again like a child.

"Alright Hazel, I'm going to help you as best I can. But you have to be brave for Me." he said. "Whenever you get scared or worried I want you to remember the Ood songs, and I promise, I will find you." I nodded and he patted me on the shoulder rising to his full height again. "Be strong Hazel." He said, the same words my mother had all those years ago. "Now what happened?" he asked me calmly. I thought for a moment, trying to recall calmly the events of the past ten minutes.

"So you're saying the mas-n from the Ood visions is going around eating people. I nodded my head shakily, feeling that there was much more behind this than even I could imagine. He paused for a moment seeing how worried I was. "It's alright, everything is going to be ok..."he walked with me around the junkyard showing me that the man was gone and I was safe. I nodded understanding that he wouldn't let anything happen to me. we walked around for a while he was asking me if I saw him, if I felt strange, if I heard or saw anything but I didn't and I felt totally and completely useless. The doctor sighed, realizing how stressed out it was making me. "Have you ever heard human music before?" he asked me, I just shook my head. "would you like to?" he asked with a grin, taking by the hand and pulling me away before I could answer. Bringing me back to the TARDIS.

I looked around surprised, amazed by the legendary box once more. The doctor fiddled with his sonic screwdriver, clumsily pulling it from his pocket. And when he clicked it there was a short buzzing sound quickly followed by a sliding of a compartment and a strange series of noises began to play. I didn't really understand what I was listening to, strange noises blending into a rhythm.

"Baby, baby, baby, you are my voodoo child, my voodoo child."

I gaped in awe for a moment not quite sure what I was hearing. It was nothing like the Ood's songs, their peaceful melodies that conveyed feeling in a beautiful, indescribable way but somehow...this new music was interesting. If not even likeable.

"You're like voodoo baby, your kisses are cold. Feel your poison running through me, let me never grow old."

The words didn't make much sense, but I had never even fathomed the idea of involving English into a song, actual words. The Doctor ran up the stairs towards me, spinning and kicking in time to the music before stopping to stare at me.

"Oh come on, don't just stand there." he said his eyes alight with laughter. But I just stared blankly at him. "Don't tell me you don't know how to dance."

"Dance?" I asked him. "W-what's that?" I asked, staring at him quizzingly.

"Dancing," he started. "Well dancing is..." he trailed off, waving his arm, and stopping again. "It's...you see dancing...basically all it is, is waving your arms and legs." I stared at him blankly and I could tell he was having a hard time explaining. "Dancing it's like...it's like wibbly wobbly limb flailing." I chuckled, watching him wave his arms and jump around the Tardis merrily as he explained what dancing was. I still did not understand his strange ways. A lifetime of research and I would never have been prepared to deal with a personality like his. "Oh it's like this!" he said giving up on words and grabbing me by my hands, awkwardly pushing me around the room. I found myself laughing, both of us jumping around in time to the music.

"Do I twist do I fold." the music continued as the doctor stepped away, waving both of his arms as if a wave was going through them, before quickly urging me to copy him. I did, and even though it was a fail, he still laughed. The two of us had erupted into a laughing fit by the time the song ended. Collapsing into the chairs beside the controls.

"I never knew it could be so hard to explain dancing!" he said with a chuckle sounding a bit surprised himself. I chuckled.

"I don't understand the purpose of it but it was kind of fun." I admitted.

"The purpose?" he asked. "There is no purpose. People dance to have fun, to cut loose, relieve stress. It's self-expression through movement." I nodded pretending to understand, I would simply research it later. "So what did you think of human music?" he asked me with a grin, and I could tell he was hoping I would like it as much as he.

"It's definitely...strange." I said with a laugh. "It's nothing like the Ood songs, but I think I like it. Too bad it's so short." I sighed, knowing the Ood songs and their celestial hymns could go for hours, days even. The doctor just laughed, jumping excitedly to his feet.

"Oh no, no, no, no." he said spinning around, "There are millions of different songs on earth. This one is called 'Voodoo Child' by 'Rogue'" he said motioning around as if to the world itself. "Each with different words, meanings, singers, rhythms, instruments. When it comes to creativity humans reach _far _beyond the stars." he said enthusiastically, and in that moment I realized exactly how much the doctor loved humans. He turned away, fiddling with radars on the screen of the TARDIS and I stared at him curiously. Intrigued by the concept of human music.

"What are you looking for?" I asked him trying to look over his shoulder but only seeing small streets.

"Its nothing." he lied, pressing a button and making the screen go back. I stared at him a moment a sudden idea flashing in my mind, and with a dangerous decision, I stretched my consciousness towards him. I was instantly overwhelmed with information, voices whispering all sorts of horrible knowledge best left forgotten, images of beautiful worlds, some burning to ash or enslaved. feelings so intense that they forced me to my knees, anger, hate, love, worry, and sadness, the never ending feeling of loss and sadness brought tears to my eyes, a lump catching in my throat that I almost choked.

The doctor recoiled instantly, setting barriers around his mind and throwing me out of his mind. I had been in his mind for little less than a second, and I could not believe how much I had seen, what I'd felt. I couldn't process the information. He spun around to me, buzzing me with his sonic screwdriver, quickly taking the reading before closing it and staring at me oddly. He remained standing a few feet from me, and I looked up at him with a mixture of pity and fear.

_So that's what it's like. _I thought seriously to myself still in total awe of what I had just witnessed. _Inside the mind of a god. _The doctor hesitated a moment before helping me to my feet. Still seeming very uneasy about the recent events.

"I-I'm sorry." I finally choked out. "I didn't- I mean I..." I trailed off, with no excuse for my eavesdropping; my curiosity had just gotten me in trouble with the doctor.

"Don't do that again." he said seriously, his brown eyes staring down at me fiercely, scolding me. I nodded in understanding.

"I'm sorry." I repeated. Followed by an awkward silence, broken only when the radar screen buzzed to life. The doctor turned on his heel, energetically rushing to the screen and taking the reading.

"I've got to go." he told me quickly, leaping over the railing of the platform to the doors. He seemed perfectly happy and fine again, as if he had already forgiven my trespassing on his mind.

"What should I do?" I asked him, knowing I was useless until I had a vision.

"Just stay here." he told me. "I'll be back." he vanished through the doors of the TARDIS his arm popping in a moment later to buzz the sonic screwdriver and leave. The radio clicked to life and the song began again.

"Baby, baby, baby, you are my voodoo child, my voodoo child." I laughed, and without meaning to found myself dancing merrily through the TARDIS singing along with the bits of the song I had come to know.

"You're like voodoo baby, your kisses are cold. Feel your poison running through me, let me never grow old." I spun around, making sure not to accidentally touch the controls.

"So here come the drums. Here come the drums." Suddenly I felt a pulse in the music, as if it triggered something. I stumbled to a halt, steadying myself on one of the chairs, knowing I was about to have a vision.

"So here they come the sound drums." images flashed through my mind, I felt the usual flow of adrenaline, slightly terrifying, slightly addicting. I saw the man again, his disheveled blonde hair, his piercing green eyes. He was laughing triumphantly and through it all I heard a strange noise.

Thump, thump, thump, thump

Thump, thump, thump, thump

Thump, thump, thump, thump

Thump, thump, thump, thump

A rhythmic beating, four beats at a time. I had a horrible image of him everywhere; the doctor was trapped, surrounded by 10s if not hundreds of nightmare men. Another image flashed through my mind. A middle aged woman with red hair and green eyes. She was just an image, as if an old picture framed on a mantel, smiling and happy...but there was no mistaking her, without a doubt in my mind i recognized the famous Donna Noble. My body convulsed and I snapped free of the vision, wavering uneasily on my feet trying to regain my balance. Through the vision I felt nothing but fear and dread, and I knew something was wrong. Something very bad was about to happen on earth, and I had to warn the doctor.

**Aurthor's note: If you are interested in the song here it is, voodoo child by Rogue**

watch?v=9Bb_b6LqMrI&feature=player_embedded


	3. The Goddess

Chapter 3: The Goddess

_Hello everyone! I am so happy with the response I have gotten to this story so quickly! Thank you guys so much! Please R&R and I hope you enjoy! _

I rushed from the TARDIS, the doors locking behind me. I ran down the street eager to find the legendary Dr. Donna. The streets seemed to merge together, each street was almost exactly the same and whereas I was use to the few building on the whole planet in the Ood sphere there were far more buildings on a single road than on the entire Ood sphere. I looked around and found I was completely lost, I didn't know where Donna was and I wasn't even sure if I could find my way back to the TARDIS at this point. I turned around in a complete circle before beginning to panic. What had I done? trapped myself on a planet I didn't know, didn't understand, possibly alone if I didn't find the doctor...or worse, I only had a little time left to find the doctor donna and the doctor and inform them of my vision. I turned around quickly, about to break into a dash when I slammed into a woman head-on, both of us knocked to the ground from the impact. I rubbed the back of my head as I sat up. And the woman got up beside me moaning in pain.

"Oi, watch where you're going." she scolded with an accent as she rose to her feet fallen groceries all around her. Her voice rang through my ears and I looked up in shock. Quickly recognizing her red hair and green eyes, I gaped in awe, not believing what I saw. "Hey, what are you staring at kid?" she asked and I quickly scrambled to my feet, there was no mistaking the Dr. Donna.

"Umm, ahh, sorry." I stuttered, looking away shyly. I had never interacted with real humans, let alone one that was practically a goddess. I wasn't sure what to do.

"Well don't just stand there." she demanded, bending down to pick up the cans of food. "Help me." she said almost as if I was slow.

"Umm, yea sorry." I mumbled again, crouching to help her pack away her things.

"I live just on the corner." she explained, "You might as well help me carry them." I nodded quickly, still silent not knowing what to say. I took the large brown bag from her it was surprisingly heavy, but we made our way down the street in silence. At the house she opened the doors for me and asked me to put it on the counter of the kitchen. I did and remained silent, staring down at the ground almost as if I was afraid of her...which I kind of was. She stared at me and I could tell she was a little weary of me while at the same time pitied me for some unknown reason. I tried to touch my mind to hers but found it completely blocked and I quickly retreated before she could catch me.

"Thanks for the help." she said flatly, Trying to get me to talk more. I remained silent unsure how to respond. "What's your name?" she asked suddenly.

"What?" I asked feeling very nervous.

"What's your name?" she asked again, this time more powerfully.

"Hazel." I replied simply. Not making eye contact. She nodded.

"Well Hazel." she said suddenly. "Where are you supposed to be right now?"

_Right here... _I thought ironically but held my tongue and answered her politely. "Nowhere." she nodded broadly.

"Well in that case...wanna make some money?" she asked simply. "See I have some chores to do and errands to run and I could use a little extra help." I wasn't really sure why she was asking me, I knew she could do it on her own, but I still felt the feeling of pity from her.

_Why would she pity me? _I wondered. I didn't even know her personally or anything from this world. I had no one to have problems with. And she couldn't know about the nightmare man yet. I couldn't figure it out...I just nodded.

"Great!" she exclaimed. Picking up a remote and turning on a radio.

"_I am unwritten, can't read my mind, I'm undefined."_ I stopped for a second, the song was so different than what the doctor had showed me, different words, beat, and rhythm yet at the same time it was upbeat and I instantly fell in love with it.

"Um..." I started gaining her attention. "I was just wondering...what's this song?" I asked. She smiled.

"Unwritten by Colbie Caillat, I'm surprised you haven't heard it before." I smiled embarrassed.

"_Feel the rain on your skin, no one else can feel it for you, only you can let it in." _I helped her around the house for a while, cleaning mostly. She explained if she didn't have everything spotless by the time her mom got home she would never hear the end of it. After a while I almost forgot what I was supposed to be doing.

"That's it." she finally said, picking up a remote and turning off the stereo. "Thanks for your help kid." she handed me a strange green paper with runes on it before opening the door for me to leave. I thanked her and stepped outside, stopping her before she could shut the door.

"I'm sorry but have you seen the doctor?" I asked her. She stared at me blankly.

"I'm sorry who?" she asked.

"The Doctor." I replied.

"Dr. Who?" she asked raising an eyebrow in question. I couldn't believe it. This was the Dr. Donna, how could she not know the doctor.

"The Doctor." I told her. "Time lord, alien, epic, you helped him save the world." she looked at me as if I was crazy but I could see something flash in her mind and I felt a wheel that had been stopped begin to turn. But she shook her head and it stopped.

"I'm sorry I don't know what you're talking about." she said, shutting the door and looking troubled. I was about to knock on the door when I was grabbed from behind and yanked back a few steps.

"What are you doing?!" a voice rang out around me in a panic. I looked up to see the doctor who grabbed my hand and dashed off towards the TARDIS.

"Wh-What's wrong?" I asked him. But he didn't respond until we were safe behind the TARDIS doors.

"You cannot talk to Donna!" He exclaimed.

"Why? What's wrong?" I asked confused beyond anything. "I thought the Dr. Donna was your friend. Doctor why didn't she remember you?" He opened his mouth as if to reply before walking away, pacing the TARDIS a bit before turning back to me.

"The Dr. Donna only lasted a few hours." he explained. "She couldn't be half human half time lord, it's impossible, it's not ok. She would have burned up had I not taken it from her." I gaped at him for a moment.

"You wiped her memory?" I asked. He nodded.

"I had no choice." I didn't reply, and I don't think he wanted me to. "Look just stay here. I have something to do." he said simply. "And don't talk to her, if she remembers me, she will burn up. I cannot allow her to die...she's my best friend..." He trailed off, flipping on the radio to the same old drums song. 'Voodoo child.' as he left, seeming upset. I sighed and sat down. This was hard work. I couldn't seem to do anything right. I froze for a second. I just missed my chance to tell the doctor about my vision. I leapt to my feet rushing towards the door before stopping. He was probably already gone. I had no choice but to wait for him to return. I sighed in frustration and sat down again, Turning the volume up on the music.

"_You're like voodoo baby, your kisses are cold." _It snag but I wasn't paying attention. I remembered my vision, the memory filling me with unknown terror. I stood up beginning to pace. Something had to be done. I wasn't sure what was going to happen but whatever it was wasn't good and it had to do with the man who was eating people. I sighed and became content with just listening to the music for a moment. It was strangely relaxing. I took a moment to gather my thoughts, and for a moment I felt at peace...

That's when it happened.

There was a loud thundering noise, it seemed to shake the TARDIS and rattle through my mind. I stumbled upon hearing it. My eyes flinging open as I tried to regain my balance. The drumming continued four even, constant, continuous beats. The drumming continued for a moment. Growing louder and louder. I whimpered in pain. There was something, unnatural about it. It seemed to beat through my brain almost as if it was coming from inside. The beating picked up, blaring from my mind painfully. I screamed, falling to my knees. The man's image appeared in my mind. His psychotic laughing, laughing at me, tormenting me.

"Go away!" I screamed. "GET OUT!" it felt like a huge presence was pressing against my mind. Like house resting on a needle. I couldn't breathe couldn't see, couldn't think. I put up every mental barrier I could think of but all I managed to do was dull the sound a bit. And then, as quickly as it came, it was gone. Leaving me lying on the floor, gasping for breath. I didn't move for a moment, everything was silent, completely silent. I stared at the ceiling of the TARDIS, trying to figure out what had just happened. Was this the fear I felt? Was that what my vision had forewarned? Hesitantly I opened the doors, peeking out onto the plain empty streets as people began to pour out.

_They heard it too." _I thought relieved. At least I wasn't alone. I stepped forward, running half a block to greet them, freezing when I realized something was wrong. I didn't feel their presence. Instead I felt one mind, everybody sending out the same thought at one time. I backed away. _What's going on? _I thought terrified. Upon closer inspection I realized that they all looked the same, the same blonde hair, same green eyes. Millions of the nightmare men. I covered my mouth with my hands, retaining a scream as I turned and ran back to the TARDIS, banging on the door when I realized it was locked.

"Let me in please!" I begged it but to no avail. Men were closing in fast and I knew I had to get out of there. I turned and ran down the street, faster than I knew I could. I just needed a place to hide, anywhere. I stumbled to a stop when even more walked from the house. "This cannot be happening." I thought aloud, turning and finding there were still more. They hadn't seen me yet but I had nowhere to go. "There has to be someone who isn't like this..." I thought. The answer of finding them came immediately and I reached out my mind to all nearby humans. I felt the one thought as if it was screaming itself out. The low drums were still there and I tried my best not to cry out. That's when I felt it. It was sudden and strong. It felt like an explosion, such overwhelming emotion that I had only felt once before.

_From the Doctor. _

There was no mistaking it. Visions of impossible situations, puzzles, and monsters...monsters that should never have existed outside of nightmares. Still there was something different about it. I didn't stop to consider the possibilities, I ran for it. Dazed and panicked I raced for the source and as I approached it grew stronger, and stronger. Until I followed it back to the same red haired green eyed girl from before, The Dr. Donna.


	4. The Mastermind

Chapter 4

The _Master_mind

"What's going on?" I heard Donna cry. as I ran up to her, closing my mind and putting up as many blocks as I could to drown out the dull 4 beats that continued on and on in an vicious endless cycle. I ran to her as she rounded the corner her eyes bulging when she saw me. "Oh THANK GOD!" she cried out, rushing up to me. "What in bloody hell is going on!" she yelled at me, and I opened my mouth to explain of the doctor but stopped myself, remembering the Doctor's warning.

"I-I-I don't know." I finally said, looking around nervously.

"Bloody hell you're bloody useless then!" she cried out both of us glancing at all of the men. "This is no good no good." she said almost pained as she put a hand to her head. And I've had a splitting headache since this morning..." she groaned, both of us jumping when even more men came out of nearby houses. "Ok, ok...ok." she said as if gathering herself. "I am going to call grandpa!" she said firmly. Her voice beginning to crack as the men surrounded us. She whipped out her phone quickly dialing a number; I heard it ring a few times before it was answered.

"Donna! Donna my dear, are you alright!" an old man's voice rasped.

"Granddad there are men everywhere, and mum, and" she paused groaning and I could feel her headache intensify, strong feelings radiated from her. "Giant wasps." she said simply. "Grandpa why am I seeing these things!" she finally cried out.

"Donna please, just hold on!"

"WHO IS THAT? I AM EVERYONE WHO CAN POSSIBLY BE CALLING YOU!" I heard a voice yell in the background. Donna and I stiffened. Tears came to my eyes as I recognized the voice.

_Nightmare man? _I wondered. _Doctor where are you? We need you. _

"Who are you?" nightmare man asked. Donna didn't respond, she just gaped at the phone before replying.

"Grandpa who's with you? Who are you?" She demanded and I could hear the fear creeping through her voice. I waited beside her, I was shaking, terrified out of my mind. What was this place? Earth? Is this the world I longed to see? A world of chaos and madmen?

_I want to go back to the Ood. _I thought. _I was safe with them I never felt this way I was never in danger I was never afraid. _I thought almost pleadingly. Yet somehow in a strange, sick, twisted way...it felt right. I had never experienced true fear like this, there was a bit of a rush to it I could get use to...but not now.

"Donna?" Nightmare man asked. "Who is this Donna?"

"Donna...I'm sorry...I'm so, so sorry." I heard the Doctor say, sounding defeated in the background. My heart sunk. He was our only hope...and he was somewhere with nightmare man.

"This Donna is a friend of yours?" he asked.

"Leave her alone." the Doctor hissed.

"Donna! Donna!" the old man cried. All of it was overwhelming. We were now completely surrounded my clones, as I decided to call them, and they were closing in quick.

"Well we can't have this now, can we?" the man said over the phone after I missed a part of the conversation. "KILL HER!" Donna's eyes went wide and I heard the Doctor Yell and then sounds of struggle.

"Leave them alone!" I cried out impulsively, my eyes going wide. There was a pause.

"What? Who's with you?"

"GET OUT OF THERE!" The Doctor demanded, but the phone was knocked out of Donna's hand before we could hear anything else. It slid to the side of the alley we were standing in and Donna struggled with one of the clones. Vaguely I could hear arguing; yelling, screaming coming from the phone, but everything seemed a blur.

"What are you doing?" Donna demanded snapping me out of my daze. "Help me!" I shot forward, grabbing onto his arm and attempting to pull him away but I wasn't strong enough. Two more men came up behind me, grabbing me by either arm and pulling me back.

"Let us go!" I cried out, tears forming in my eyes. I quickly reviewed the last few hours searching for anything to help me. I took a deep breath, concentrating and drawing out Donna's cries. I had one chance.

"Let

Me

GO!" I screamed pronouncing each word clearly, falling into an ear splitting shriek that I linked to my consciousness, purposely this time. I felt it radiate out like a wave, hitting the five clones that were holding me and Donna. Donna's eyes went wide as it passed through her. Suddenly she screamed and writhed in agony before her eyes went blank, I could see impossible images flash across her mind and suddenly the barriers holding her mind closed, opened. I felt the blast stretch for a full block radius; it sent everyone, including me, flying away from her. I landed by the phone. My head was pounding as if I had taken a blow to the head. From the phone I could hear the Doctor laughing and the man yelling.

"What was that!?" he demanded. The Doctor just continued to laugh.

"Did you really think I would leave my best friend unprotected?" he asked and I knew he was reveling in his momentary triumph.

"And the girl with her." I heard the man say and pause. The Doctor fell silent. "That scream that mind, the explosion...she's the girl from earlier." he finally deducted and I heard the Doctor shift uncomfortably. "Why is she still here?" he asked falling into a yell. "Why didn't she change?!" silence. "She's with you isn't she?" he asked the doctor, beginning to laugh his horrible, wicked laugh. "That's it isn't it. She's with you one of your companions."

"Forget about them." The Doctor hissed, only to be ignored.

"Do you hear that girl?" he asked causing me to stiffen. "I know you can hear Me." he said in a sing song voice. I took a deep, shuddering breath, remaining silent while I didn't trust my voice to remain stable. My vision began to blur, black rimmed my sight as I became drowsy. "They're coming to get you." he sang creepily before the line went dead and my vision black.

Something was strange within my dream. I found myself suspended in an endless black abyss. There was nothing, but somehow everything seemed to be pulsing. Like a heartbeat to the world.

Thump thump thump thump

Thump thump thump thump

Thump thump thump thump

Thump thump thump thump

It was so familiar, what was it from again? I couldn't think clearly. Such a lovely rhythm, I found myself thinking. Humming along to it, tapping it out. So simple yet so catchy.

_Stop that! _Something hissed at me and I froze looking around suddenly very aware.

"Who's there?" I asked, "Who said that!" I spun around but there was no one there.

_Me, that's who, _came the reply. I turned around to find a mirror image of myself standing before me. I stumbled back in confusion. _Stop tapping to the drums, or they'll get you too. _She scolded me.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, waving my hand through her, she wavered and flickered but wasn't real. "No, no this can't be happening this has got to be a dream, or a trick or...or something." I found myself enchanted by the idea; I was staring at a copy of myself, how strange.

_Hey! Stop that! _She yelled. _Snap out of it! _I looked up at her suddenly at attention. Why wasn't I able to focus? I heard whispering around me in many different voices, small whispers I couldn't make out, and the drumming continued.

_You're right. _She told me. _This is a dream. I'm not real! But you have to wake up. _She instructed her tone very serious.

"A dream?" I asked, mystified.

_A dream. _She confirmed.

"But if this is a dream why worry?" I asked. "Nothing can hurt me right?"

_It can hurt you and it will if you don't wake up. _My dream growled at me. _Come on Hazel...Hazel? _I was out of it, lost in thought. Was this a lucid dream? Was this normal?

_HAZEL STOP IT! _She yelled at me drawing me to attention.

"Sorry." I muttered guiltily. "It's just so hard to focus, it's so much to wrap my mind around..." I trailed off. She sighed.

_Hazel forgive me..._She reached out, slapping me across the face and I awoke in the alley with a start, surrounded by Unconscious clones and a sleeping Donna. I groaned, rubbing my aching head as I sat up. Memories washed over me and I shot to attention.

"Donna?" I asked. "Donna are you ok?" I quickly scrambled to my feet and over to her. She was out of it. "Come on Donna wake up...wake up..." I put my fingers to her neck and felt her pulse and I sighed in relief. I heard the men stir around me and I knew I had to do something. I tried to pick Donna up but was unable to. I grabbed her arms and dragged her to the house, finding the door unlocked I slid her into what I assumed was her room, covered in pictures and posters of popular cute looking guys. I looked around her room in awe for a moment. A real human room, it seemed amazing. I ran my hand gently along the desk, picking up a small flat-ish piece of metal. The screen lit up when I touched it and I wondered what it was. I only had a moment to marvel at the strange creation before hearing them knock on the house.

Thump thump thump thump

Thump thump thump thump

Thump thump thump thump

Thump thump thump thump

I shivered and without meaning to, pocketed the small rectangular thing before turning and locking the door as I left the room.

"Come out come out wherever you are." they called out in a sing song voice. I took a deep breath as the knocking increased in volume and power. This house wasn't safe, any minute now they would break down the door, and not only would they get me, but the Dr. Donna. I walked through the hallway and into the kitchen, breathing deeply and gathering my nerves. I looked up out the kitchen door window, seeing one of the clones smile at me, his white teeth and hungry eyes sent chills down my spine.

"Come on, come on." it said. "Come to the drums." the doorknob jiggled and the door shook. I stepped away afraid.

_I don't wanna go out there. _I thought horrified to myself. _But I need to draw them away from the house. _I took a breath, standing up straight before I turned tail and fled through the house, I saw the men react, yelling out to each other. I rushed through the living room, crossing it in a few quick steps before opening the door and flinging myself outside. I collided with an arm across my stomach and I flung off my feet, knocking the air out of me. I landed flat on my back beside the door. 3 men stood above me, more coming from around the house. I sucked in a breath, and with a wave of my arm slammed the door shut, I heard it lock automatically and I tried to climb to my feet only to be pushed back down. One of the men crouched fast, swinging his fist down at me. My eyes went wide and I rolled out of the way leaping to my feet in the process. I took off down the street and felt a pounding on my head as if thoughts were flying through the air, trying to get into my mind. I shook them off, closing my mind and continued running. All of the clones from the house followed me. I rushed down the street, clones closing in from all sides. I wasn't sure where I was going or what I would do, just that I had to get away, find somewhere to hide.

Something strong grabbed onto my shoulder with enough strength to send me stumbling backwards. I let out a little shriek as I was grabbed by both arms, and pulled tightly to two of the clones.

"Let me go, let me go!" I struggled. Kicking and pushing.

"Oh shut up." a third told me. I looked up at him, true terror in my eyes. _Are they going to eat me? _I wondered, feeling myself tremble. I opened my mouth to use a sonic scream again but I felt something cold and hard smash against my head, I cried out in pain and my vision blurred. My body was limp and it took all my strength to lift my head up to the man in front of me.

"D-doctor." I choked out before I entirely blacked out.

"What are you doing?" The Doctor called out to the Master. Struggling against his restraints holding him to a chair.

"Oh shut up." the Master told him. Turning his attention back to the phone. "It's gone dead." he said aloud. He turned to the old man tied to a chair beside him. "Who was that? Who is Donna, your granddaughter?" he asked but the man remained silent, a horrified look frozen on his face. "Well you're bloody useless aren't you?" the Master asked, turning back to the Doctor.

"We can sort this out." the doctor offered. "It's not too late, you can stop this."

"Why would I do that?" the Master replied with a smile.

"I'm not going to let you get away with this." the Doctor told him seriously.

"Really? And who's going to stop me? I've already won!" he exclaimed, waving his arms around to show his countless doubles.

"I always find ways." the Doctor said, his tone sinister.

"Oh yes, of course...the girl." The Doctor's eyes sharpened at the Master's words. "To think you were once great. A powerful time lord, savior...and destroyer of worlds...and now you are relying on a little teenage girl to save you." the Master laughed and so did his clones, the mocking laughter filled the room, and the Doctor grit his teeth. "She can't help you."

"You underestimate her."

"You overestimate her." The Master retorted quickly. He stared into the Doctor's eyes for a moment, seeing how serious and determined he was and laughed. "Alright then. I won't kill her... yet." he turned on his heel, pointing at one of the nearby clones that had once been the president. "Find the girl. I want her captured...alive." he demanded. The clones saluted, his smile never faltering.

"Yes sir. Right away sir." he replied, turning and picking up a phone. The Master turned back to the Doctor with a smile.

"By God, it's great having servants."

"Yea well enjoy it while you can it won't last long." the Doctor warned, his voice menacing. The Doctor glanced at two clones, dressed in full black bodysuits; one was a few inches taller than the Master and one a few inches shorter. Quickly returning his gaze to the Master.

"We'll put this little girl of yours to the test." the master said. "I am going to show you exactly how hopeless this is for you." He continued turning back to face the doctor. "As I kill her."

"Shut up, shut up, shut up!" the Doctor cried out desperately. "You leave her alone!" he said. "I won't let you hurt her. Do you hear me? That girl is under my protection!" he declared. The master tilted his head almost sadly before saying.

"But who's protecting you?" he grinned, his wickedly happy grin before turning away and walking out the door leaving the doctor and Wilfred alone with the clones.

"Doctor, what are we going to do?" Wilfred asked sounding worried, "I think they've got Donna!"

"No, no, no." The Doctor said racking his brain for options. "We would know if they've got Donna, they don't have Donna, I would know. No, she is safe that explosion was a guard I set up for her when I wiped her mind. She's ok." _But for how long? _He wondered.

"What about that girl the Master mentioned?" He asked. "Who is she?" The doctor glanced at the multiple clones in the room before looking back at Wilfred.

"A friend." he said simply, not wanting the master to overhear him. Wilfred nodded falling quite.

"We're not getting out of this are we?" he asked sounding hopeless.

"No, don't say that. We're going to be fine." The doctor replied, looking around for an escape. He glanced at the two strange guards, raising an eyebrow at them. They shifted uncomfortably and the doctor shook his head vigorously. They simply shrugged their shoulders, causing the doctor to shake his restraints causing the entire chair to bounce. The guards slowly made their way over to the other clones, guns held tightly to their chests, both of them freezing when the master burst into the room again.

"Great news!" The Master called out, throwing both of his hands up into the air, lowering them and rubbing his fists together excitedly. "Well for me." he added smiling. "They've got her. Your precious little mind girl." the doctor struggled again but to no avail.

"Please, just stop this, it's not too late." but the doctor was ignored.

"She will be here within ten minutes, and your last resort will be destroyed." the master said happily. The clones in the back stepped forward ready to assist the Master. And the doctor stayed silent. "Go help the others with the girl." he ordered them, the two he pointed to left quickly. "Give it up Doctor." the master said with a smile. "You've already lost." The doctor laughed, throwing back his head and chuckling, earning a strange look from Wilfred... "What's so funny?" The master asked, cocking his eyebrow curiously.

"All of the eyes in the world and you still cannot see what is directly in front of you." he said ending his laugh with a large smile. The Master looked at the doctor warily. "That guard is one inch too tall." The master's eyes widened as a handle of the gun came down on his head, knocking him unconscious. The guard pulled off the black helmet, to reveal a shocked looking cactus.

"I hit him!" he exclaimed. "I can't believe I hit him!...I've never hit anybody before..." he trailed off in shock and the clone beside him pulled off her helmet, revealing yet another cactus. Wilfred stared at both of them shocked.

"How did you know?" she asked.

"To tall, to short." The doctor answered then shook his restraints. "Now hurry up and untie me." the girl quickly undid the ropes holding Wilfred back but clones stormed in before they could free the doctor.

"No Time just roll him!" the girl exclaimed, and the other cactus grabbed the stretcher and began rolling the doctor through the crowd of guards, the others running alongside them.

"The TARDIS is on the first floor." The doctor called out as they reached the stairs. "No...No, nonononono!" he cried out as they rolled him down the stairs. "Worst rescue EVER!"

I woke to find myself in a strange room, lying on my back on a cold tile floor. I groaned as I tried to sit up, my head was pounding in rhythm to the drums and I rubbed the back of my head where I had been hit, cringing in pain as I ran my fingers across a large bump. I sat up, and looked around to find the nightmare man crouching beside me. I squealed in surprise, throwing myself back and crawling away, never taking my eyes off him.

"So nice of you to join us." he said, rising to his feet, the large smile plastered across his face was frightening. "Hazel." he said, and I wondered how he knew my name.

"Who are you?" I asked, surprised when my voice didn't crack. The man smiled, stretching out his arms proudly.

"I'm the Master."


	5. The Explanation

Chapter 5

_Hey everyone! Sorry it took forever to upload. I haven't gotten enough time to write...but it is official. I AM A SENIOR! :D took my final make up test and I am now on summer break and I am hoping I will be able to finish these stories soon! Thanks for reading! I actually got out a long time ago but couldn't find motivation to write, sorry._

I climbed to my feet, never taking my eyes off the strange man.

"What do you want?" I asked clenching my fists and looking around. "Where is the Doctor? What have you done with him?" He cocked his head taking a step forward, his excited eyes sharpening as he spoke.

"You know, I was going to ask you the same question." I tensed, stepping away until my back hit the wall. "Nowhere to run." He said, coming to a stop only inches from me. "Now, why don't you tell me what you know about the Doctor?" My breath caught in my throat and I began to panic, I pushed past his arm and ran across the room, flinging open the door only to find the next room flooded with nightmare men, or Masters I suppose. They smiled at me, waving and I slowly shut the door, taking a deep shuddering breath as I turned back to the master. The clones I had seen opened the door, 5 of them filling the room around me, I was trapped for good.

"Now, didn't I tell you it was pointless." he told me with mock sympathy. He smiled again and I sighed. I took a deep breath, my mind was reeling, suddenly opening my mouth and shrieking, letting my mind overflow into the mind of the masters in front of me, each connected as one giant brain, the same person.

"whoa, whoa, whoa." the master said, it was almost like hitting a wall and my thoughts stopped and I stumbled almost as if I'd been struck. "Not so fast." I felt myself being overwhelmed with a mind similar to the doctors, however its thoughts were dark, twisted, and it was haunted by the forever constant beating of drums.

Thump thump thump thump

Thump thump thump thump

Thump thump thump thump

Thump thump thump thump

I recoiled immediately, closing off my mind, but I could still hear it fade the beating and I knew I was no match for such a mind should he chose to force his way in.

"You-you're a-a"

"A time lord." he finished holding out his hands as if he were awesome.

_There is no way that this-this monster was the same species as the doctor, just no way. _I thought worried.

"Now," he said, rubbing his hands together excitedly. "Tell me what you know about the doctor, and why didn't you change?" he added as he placed his hand on his chin and stared at me.

"I don't know."

"You're lying." He replied without missing a beat. I forced a chuckle.

"What makes you think that?" he stared at me in silence a moment then sighed.

"I don't know why you're laughing." he told me sounding serious. "You see, funny is like this." he smiled brightly. "Not funny, is like this." he frowned almost comically so. "And right now I'm not like." he smiled again. "I'm like." he frowned, "And you know what, it's because of you." his overdramatic frown melted into a real glare that I wavered under. "If you do not tell me everything that you know about everything that has happened. I am afraid you are going to leave me with no choice but to find the answer on my own." he lowered his voice to scarcely above whisper, and looking me in the eye he said. "And you are not going to like my methods of investigation." I swallowed, my throat was dry and I clenched my hands into fists to keep from shaking. "You have one minute, go."

"Why are you doing this?" I asked quickly.

"That isn't the question." he replied as if scolding a child.

"You said I have one minute," my eyes glanced the clock in the corner, my time was ticking. "Why are you doing this? What did you do with the Doctor?" He sighed, contemplating his options.

"Alright...but this is only gonna happen for this minute." he said deciding to finally give me answers. He took a deep breath before he began. "I'm doing this because of the Doctor." he said. "I must get revenge by soiling the one thing he cherished most, humanity, earth, etc." he lowered his voice to a creepy low tone. "And because of the drums." I swallowed a bit creeped out.

"What drums? Where is the doctor?"

"The drums in my head." he replied in the same low voice. "Listen...don't you hear them." he tapped on the table beside him in the same four beat rhythm and almost instantly the other clones began stomping it out until the whole room was filled with the sound of drums. There was something...intimidating about the drums, something sinister in the simple 4 beat.

"That's enough." I ordered them, my voice stronger than I thought it would be. They stopped and the master looked at me a bit surprised. I took a breath to keep my composure together, checking the time before I continued. This minute felt like it was taking an eternity. But it was almost up, time for one last question. "What do you mean I won't like your method?" I asked focusing so my voice wouldn't tremble. "What method." The master bobbed his head for a second as if considering how he would answer.

"This method." he said simply, as the minute flipped. He reached out, grabbing me by the shoulders, I shrieked and struggled but he was too strong, he placed his forehead against mine. I froze as his mind pushed out; ripping all of the barriers I had set over the years down in a heartbeat. I heard the drums again, with such intensity it was maddening. I felt him search my history, my past, my thoughts, he was rapidly learning everything about me and no matter how I struggled, and I was helpless to stop him. I tried to scream but nothing came out. It hurt, more than anything I had ever experienced, but I simply could not pull away, it was like I was frozen, powerless.

I felt his mind overwhelm mine and I hear millions of voices, many of what they were saying was not pleasant, but it still was not as maddening as the never ending knowledge, for a second, just a second, it was as if I could see something that knew everything that was, is and ever could be, almost as if I was looking into the medusa cascade myself. The drums were ever present beating and pounding themselves into my head, and just when I thought I was about to go mad, the Master let go. Stumbling back a few feet and leaving me standing alone breathless. I was trying to regain my sanity when he began laughing, his horrible wicked laugh. I looked up at him, startled and afraid. He pointed a finger at me, laughing.

"You, you little miss are definitely something else." I tensed, ready to defend myself. "I never would have thought the Ood would take in a child, a human no less." he paused still chuckling. "And really? The Doctor and his companions are NOT gods." he said shaking his head at my naiveté. "You don't know anything about the Doctor." he finished, turning serious.

"No, I, I, I trust the doctor, he's, he's going to help me." The Master laughed again turning serious when he spoke.

"You don't know anything about the Doctor." he said his voice almost deadly. "The _Doctor _isn't some hero and definitely not your savior."

"You're lying!" I cried out.

"Am I?" he asked cocking his head to look at me. "I have known the Doctor longer than anyone. I remember him on Gallifrey. The Doctor is shadow, an enigma; He is a bringer of darkness and destroyer of worlds. The Doctor is no hero."

"STOP IT!" I yelled

"No I do not take orders from a foolish child." I looked up at him, my eyes brimming with tears; I didn't know how to deal with this, what did I say? Was he right? Was I wrong about the Doctor? "Aww, what are you going to cry now?" He asked mockingly.

"Shut up!" I snapped, "You don't know anything about The Doctor, you've been human for centuries who are you to talk about him?" I screamed without thinking. Both of us froze. How did I know that?

"It seems I left some knowledge when I went through your mind." He grumbled seriously. He took a threatening step forward and I stumbled away, frightened.

"Wha-What are you doing?" I stammered.

"Fixing my mistake." he answered before lunging out at me, I jumped out of the way with a little shriek.

"Wait!" I called, buying myself a little time. "I-if you are all clones, then how do you know who is the original Master?" I asked. The Master straightened up.

"Well it's me of course." he said certainly.

"Hey!" another yelled out. "It's me!"

"I AM!"

"Stop lying!" another cried. My eyes went wide as they all began bickering and the room filled with yelling. I took a small step towards the door, unnoticed by the yelling clones. Then all at once every head in the room turned, training their eyes on me. It was very unsettling. And the main Master began to laugh.

"Very clever but did you really think that would work?" my eyes went wide and I pressed my back against the wall.

"What?" I squeaked.

"Oh please don't give me that." The Master said. "You were in my mind; you know we are all one mind. They are mere extensions of myself, I control them and I am the Master." he said confidently. "Though your face." he chuckled. "When we began 'arguing'" he laughed harder. "Was hilarious. You really thought you got away with It." he kept laughing and my heart sunk. "Think of it like I'm controlling robots that look like Me." he took another step towards me. "And you know what, you're out of time." I bit my lip and tensed, preparing myself when the door suddenly swung open drawing all our attention to it as the Doctor stepped inside.

"Oh Hello." he said, giving me a smile and wave before turning back to the Masters. "Well, it seems I've found you, wasn't very hard however." he said keeping his voice happy almost excited.

"Doctor, you've saved me the trouble of finding you." The Master said, all of them turning to face the Doctor.

"Well, actually." He whipped out his sonic screwdriver, pointing it at a clone but before he could use it I felt strong hands wrap around my shoulders and heard the Master's voice behind me.

"Not so fast." he declared. "Even the smallest frequency and I will wipe her mind." I froze with fear, looking up at the Doctor who in response lowered the screwdriver. "Good, good. Now hands up." The Doctor obeyed, watching the master carefully through his glasses. "Good..." The Master smirked.

"Now I've done what you ordered, not let her go." The Doctor bargained watching me intently. The Master shook his head.

"No, no it doesn't work like that. In fact," he reached out a hand to the doctor. "Why don't you give me the screwdriver." the doctor hesitated a moment, looking uneasily at the master and glancing down at me, evaluating me. I might be different, a girl with the mind of an alien, but I was not worth his screwdriver. To my surprise he held it out to the master, who smiled evilly.

The doctor gave the master a final glare before pressing the button. There was a high frequency buzzing and everyone, including myself, grabbed our ears trying to block it out. The clones began to kneel over one by one, succumbing to the ear piercing shriek. I felt the grip on my shoulder tremor and falter, and in that split hesitation the doctor grabbed my hand and pulled, leading me quickly out the door and sending us both running down a hallway. The door slammed open behind us.

"AFTER THEM!" the master screamed as the clones chased after us. The Doctor led me through an elaborate series of turns before we finally lost the clones, finding ourselves down in the basement where I saw 3 people, a man and woman, and an older man with white hair, I recognized his voice when he spoke but I was completely ignorant of the other two. I only froze for a moment when they turned into strange green cacti looking aliens.

"SHIMMER!" the doctor and I cried out at once.

"That's bloody brilliant!" I cried out excitedly, chuckling as I said it. The doctor smiled at me.

"How do you know shimmer?" he asked with a laugh. I smiled brightly.

"I studied it when I was with the Ood." I replied casually, the same way a high school student would answer how they knew physics. He chuckled amused before turning away and helping the aliens fix something. I stood beside the old man looking around and realizing I was standing in a hall from a spaceship, or something like it. "Is this a-" I started, trying to figure out what I was looking at.

"The medical wing of a spaceship." The older man told me politely. I looked at him smiling shyly in thanks. _My first real human, _I thought. _Donna doesn't count because she has been part time lord and traveled with the doctor. _I thought, making it fair. I tried to say something but was unable to think of anything.

"Well actually it's a world healer, it heals entire worlds." the Doctor pitched in before turning and returning to work, sonicing part of the wall.

"My name is Wilfred." the old man said, reaching out and shaking my hand. I looked at it a little puzzled but he let go, I took a moment pondering the point of the act but ignored it.

"I'm Hazel." I told him childishly almost as if I had forgotten my own name. He smiled.

"Well it's nice to meet you Hazel." he said.

"AH HA!" The doctor cried out jumping to his feet. "I've got it! Not if I can just reverse it maybe I can undo all the damage the master has done." he wondered aloud as he returned to sonicing the wall. I smiled watching, suddenly finding myself slightly dizzy, I reached out, using a table to keep myself balanced.

"Hazel?" Wilfred asked worriedly. "Hazel? Hazel, are you ok? Doctor!" he called, the doctor rushed to my side, looking me in the eye.

"What is it Hazel what's wrong?" he asked, examining me. I shook my head, my throat went dry and I found it almost impossible to speak.

"I'm fine." I choked out, the entire world seemed to spin around me and I found it hard to focus.

"Hazel." the doctor pushed seeing through my lies. "Hazel you have to tell..." he trailed off glaring down at my hand. I realized I was subconsciously tapping the master's four beats against the table. It started slowly, increasing faster and faster until the four knocks almost blended together. "Hazel stop that." he said looking at me worried. I shook my head.

"I...can't." I said my throat seeming to clench. My mind wandered and no matter how hard I tried I couldn't bring myself to focus. There was a loud noise in the hallway, at least a dozen people stomping the drums. The doctor looked up worried and the cactus things freaked out.

"Hold on!" the bigger one yelled before pushing two wires together. the room filled with light and in an instant I felt myself moving through space, the light faded, and the knocking was gone, the doctor's yells were the first thing I heard.

"No, no, NO!"


	6. Hell Above Earth

Chapter 6

Hell Above Earth

_Alright guys since I am back in school I decided to finish this before my friend murders me for not. I finished the story but this is slightly long so I split it into two chapters you will get the last chapter in exactly a week. And I hope you enjoy it even though it is not my best work._

"What have you done!" the Doctor yelled, looking out a window staring down at the earth hundreds of miles away.

"We were required to go down and retrieve the medical Unit." the alien replied. "We didn't sign up for any of that!"

"We need to go back!" the doctor demanded. "We need to save that planet!"

"We are not going back there, we are going to our home planet." they argued, the doctor seemed to freeze.

"Oh no." he said turning and running, pressing a bunch of buttons on the control panel.

"Doctor." Wilfred said but was unable to gain the Doctor's attention.

"Doctor what are you doing?" the alien asked in a panic. "No you can't DOCTOR!" suddenly everything in the spaceship went dark and we found ourselves completely cut off and void of all power.

"Doctor!" Wilfred cried out.

"Just a moment." the Doctor said, taking a deep breath.

"You've just cut our main power!" the alien screamed at him.

"They would have shot us out of the sky before we had a chance to turn on the accelerator!" the Doctor argued back. "Besides we need to go back and save that planet!"

"DOCTOR!" Wilfred yelled.

"What? What is it?" the Doctor asked suddenly seeing me lying on the ground nearly unconscious. The doctor ran at my side looking down on me to see me staring blankly back at him. "Hazel? Hazel, oh come on hazel speak to me." he said rambling to himself, continuing when I didn't answer. "Come one, come on, what's wrong." he wondered aloud. He smacked his forehead with his hand. "Ah!" he placed his forehead to mine and I felt something within me pulse. Like I had been frozen, within the realms of my mind I could feel something far away, calling me, like it wanted to talk to me, something familiar, yet other things that weren't. That's when the doctor's presence hit me and I was brought back to consciousness. He looked at me, snatching his sonic screwdriver from his pocket and buzzing it at me.

"Are you bleeping me?" I asked before I could stop myself. The doctor froze staring at me confused.

"What did you just say?" He asked seriously. I cocked my head innocently confused.

"I'm sorry; I don't know what came over me." I told him. He lifted his eyebrow to me.

"Uh huh..." he buzzed the sonic screwdriver once more before reading the results, looking up and staring at me before pocketing the device, he pulled out a small wallet showing me its contents. "What does this say?" he asked. I stared at it confused.

"It's blank." I told him simply wondering what joke he was getting at. He nodded, pocketing it.

"Well what is it? Doctor what's wrong with me?" I pleaded. He pressed his lips staring at me.

"That's just it, nothing's _wrong _with you." he said standing up straight and turning, running to the controls of the ship, beginning to zap them with the sonic screwdriver. I stood up following him, crossing my arms as if to keep warm.

"But I don't understand." I told him weakly. "How can there be nothing wrong? I'm obviously different..." I trailed off.

"Oh of course you are different." he told me. "Unique." he said barely noticing me as he continued working on the frayed wires under the controls.

"But Doctor..." I said gathering my courage. "I am hearing things, in my mind. Voices, sounds...I'm hearing the drums." The doctor stopped fiddling with the wires and, looked up at me, nodding solemnly.

"Hazel...I'm sorry...I am so, so sorry." he told me. "But there is nothing I can do." he turned back to his wires, sonicing each individual wire. I turned away with a sigh, I still didn't understand and it didn't seem like I was going to get an answer from the Doctor. I sat down alone in a corner, closing my eyes and focusing, imagining my subconscious mind, placing doors and walls over everything, muffling the voices, making the drums sound distant and weak, removing myself from the mix of strange emotions threatening to overpower me. I could still feel the presence of the minds, hear a slight whispering of voices, but they were muffled and it made it much easier to focus on what I was doing. I walked over to the window sitting beside Wilfred when suddenly a white light streaked across the sky, crashing to earth.

"What was that?" the girl asked.

"It looked like a meteor." Wilfred said. The Doctor looked up at us.

"A Meteor?" he asked "Why there why now?"

"It was just a falling star." I told him, it surely can't be that important." the Doctor's eyes widened as he looked at me a sudden realization making him go pale.

"Not just any star." he told me. "A white dwarf star." he turned again, working more frantically.

""Doctor...what is so special about a white dwarf star?" Wilfred asked. I shook my head trying to remember what I had learned.

"I'm not sure." I told him. "They are extremely rare and are among the hottest stars in the universe when they blaze properly...they amplify energy and sound waves." I froze and I saw the doctor watching me from the corner of my eye. "They amplify sound and physic waves." I realized. "He is going to broadcast the drums across the universe. "But why?" the doctor glanced at me but didn't answer, just completely ignored me. Before turning again to his work I watched him as he connected the wires, sparks beginning to fly as the ship began to light up and the Doctor began to laugh.

"This is a salvage ship correct?" he asked the girl nodded. "That means you've got lasers."

"But they are all frazzled." the green man said.

"Well consider them un-frazzled." he said and began to pass out instructions. "You, laser number one." he told the cactus man. "You, laser number two...the old soldier's got one last fight." he told Wilfred who smiled rising to his feet.

"This is my ship and I cannot have you moving!" the girl yelled.

"There is an old saying." the doctor began wisely. "An old earth saying "a phrase of great power and wisdom and is important to the soul in times of need."

"What is it then?" she asked.

"Allonse-y!" the ship lurched and the men ran for the laser cannons.

"What can I do?" I asked.

"nothing." he told me. "She is taking care of the radar." I sighed and began to mope away, when the entire ship lurched, hit in the side by a missile. "Change of plans." he told me, flipping through some screens beside him. "Hazel, I'm going to need you to steer the ship."

"What!?" I screeched.

"I need to go down to the engine and repair the damage. I need you to steer the ship for me!" he yelled over the roar of lasers and bombs raining down around us. I gripped onto the railing attempting to not fall.

"Doctor she is a child!" the girl protested. The doctor looked at me.

"Not just any child." he said certainly.

"Doctor I can't do it." I said stepping away, what if I mess up? We would be blown out of the sky." I protested. He stared at me, his eyes seeming to see straight through my soul.

"Come on Hazel, you can do It." he said releasing the controls. The ship dived immediately and I lunged forward, pulling up on the handles, glancing over at the monitor to get an idea on where the missiles were coming from as the doctor vanished from sight. I rolled the ship as we flew, swerving and diving, allowing Wilfred and the green guy to do their work, shooting the missiles out of the sky as we flew across the ocean. I tapped the screen beside me turning on the speaker.

"Doctor I don't know what I'm doing." I said clutching the controls tightly.

"Hold on just a while longer I am almost done down here, small missile no serious damage."

"Doctor I don't even know where I am going."

"Same place we were." he told me. I nodded, tapping a GPS, already heading in the right direction by instinct.

"I've got it." I reported.

"Good, Doctor Out." he said before the speaker went dead. I took a deep breath.

_A little farther, _I told myself as we flew. The doctor ran to me,

"Good, good." he told me. "How much farther?"

"Doctor!" Wilfred called, forcing him to look out the window seeing the building fast approaching and I began to panic.

"Pull up, pull up!" he yelled but I was too late and the ship sailed into the wall of the building with a crash. The Doctor groaned as he climbed to his feet making his way through the wreckage sonicing a trap door and climbing out. I looked at the others before following him to my surprised when I realized he had a gun in his hand. He coughed as he swaggered forward like a drunk. His clothes signed and body burned from the small fires within the ship. There was a bright white light covering the entire other wall and I could barely make out figures, dark against its brightness.

"Doctor." I managed to mumble, coughing on the smoke. The Master looked at me a wicked smile playing across his face.

"You're too late." he laughed. "YOU'RE TOO LATE!" I felt a strong presence and it felt as if my mind was being ripped apart like paper, as if my identity was being shredded. The Doctor looked around in a panic.

"Listen to me, you can't do this." the Doctor began but was interrupted by a man I recognized as the President of the time lords. "No you don't understand, don't you see what he is doing?" he tried again only to be shushed by the master.

"Quite that's mine." he said claiming the right to explain his own plan. He waved his arms around to the minions around him. "As you see I have transplanted myself onto every single human...but who wants a tiny race like them?" he asked. "Weak, pathetic, useless...but now I can plant myself across every single time lord. think about how you look, standing there all noble and majestic...think how much better you are going to look as me!" the President smirked at the Master. raising his hand and pointing to the humans who began to shake their heads turning back into their regular human forms while the master yelled in protest, the same thing happening all over the world.

"On your knees mankind." the President declared, and the humans around began to kneel.

"Doctor." I begged again, my voice cracking as I stared at the time lords.

"The approach begins." the President said as the earth began to shake.

"What's going on?" the Master asked.

"You idiot, don't you ever listen?" the doctor yelled. "That was the prophecy not that someone would return but something, they are going to turn planet earth into Gallifrey." the master looked around.

"That's good right?" the Doctor growled.

"You weren't there in the last days of the time war but I was, Gallifrey was turned into a living hell, and now they are going to unleash it onto earth." people fled the room as a planet appeared outside the window, drawing closer and closer threatening to knock earth out of orbit. "Hell is descending onto earth."

"My kind of world." the Master said.

"You idiot!" the doctor yelled, "Even the time lords cannot survive!"

"And now, for the final sanction, the end of time will come by my hand." the President said, receiving a strange look from the Master.

"That's suicide." he said confused and my vision and hearing began to blur, I became vaguely aware that the President was lecturing something about leaving his mortal body and the only way I understood was that they wanted to become gods. Until I interrupted, my mind and consciousness spilling out into the room, filled with something larger than myself. All of the time lords turned staring at me as I stared blankly at them with unseeing eyes.

"Doctor." I said in a voice that was not my own, sounding monotone and robotic. "A storm is coming; hell is descending, the end of the world, and the end of time." I said not knowing what I was saying, unable to stop myself. The doctor took a step towards me, concern showing in his eyes.

"Hazel?" he asked. I turned to him my green eyes turned black as I spoke.

"The doctor is dying. The Doctor is dying. The Doctor is dying." I began to repeat uncontrollably, his eyes going wide with fright.

"Who are you?" He demanded, searching my eyes.

"Your song is ending." I stated robotically, his eyes going wide with realization. "He will knock four times." I continued. The four beat pulsed through my mind, rippling through the room, the air vibrated and it became audible, the entire room filling with the drumbeat buzzing out of thin air. "The doctor is dying. The Doctor is dying. The Doctor is dying." I repeated again. Tears filling my eyes as I looked at him, pleading for help from the unknown possession. "Doctor." I managed to choke out myself, sounding pained as images flashed through my mind. I saw Gallifrey it's beautiful landscape burning, millions of wonderful almost god like time lords dying in a war against the Daleks. I could see the future, what could be, what was, and what would be.

"Listen to me Hazel." the Doctor told me. "I know you can hear me. You're not in danger, after all the years with the Ood they established a telepathic field with you and the council of Ood is now using that to speak through you. They will not hurt you. They awakened your mind when you were a child this must have been why." he paused before continuing. "That's why you sounded like Donna earlier, you had left over residue from her explosion in your mind and for a moment you acted like her."

"You're time has come Doctor." the President said sternly to the Doctor, the master still looking between the three of us confused. "Even the Ood say so." I turned looking up at the President.

"You shall die." I started sounding more and more like Ood Sigma. "You are not worthy of being a god." I stated defiantly. "The Doctor shall have one last victory." I was forced to say as tears streamed down my cheek though my eyes now turned to anger. The President glared at me.

"The Ood are foolish to use such a weak child as their puppet." he started, waving his hand. The air shifted around me and my mind pulsed anew the presence of the Ood being driven from me, and instead I became consumed in pain, pictures more vivid and horrible flashing through my mind, wicked thoughts and intentions, entire solar systems falling to hell.

"Do you see now Doctor." the President and I said in perfect sync. "This human child is no more than a toy, and she cannot save you."

"Leave her alone!" the Doctor yelled turning and pointing the gun in his hand at the President.

"Choose your enemy well." he told him. "We are many the Master is only one."

"But he is the president, kill him and Gallifrey could be yours." the Master tempted. The doctor turned a look of dead seriousness on his scarred face. "He is to blame not me!" He paused. "oh the link is inside my head kill me and they go back." the master realized and then began to antagonize the doctor about how he would never pull the trigger and suddenly the doctor changed his mind turning back to the other time lords.

"The final act of your life is murder...but which one of us?" the president asked. I noticed a girl behind the president move. She had been hiding her face but she moved, quietly making eye contact with the doctor as if telling him something before the doctor turned again pointing the gun at the master.

"Get out of the way." he said firing the gun as the Master dived aside, the bullet going astray and destroying the machine the white point star was attached too. "The link is broken." he announced to the time lords. "Back into your time vortex you go, back into hell."

"You will die with me Doctor." he announced raising his gloved hand.

"I know." the president pointed the hand at the doctor and the master rose to his feet.

"Get out of the way." he demanded throwing out his hand and releasing time lord energy in the form of electricity. Shocking and electrocuting the President. "You did this to me!" he yelled. "All of my life you've made me! Driven me insane! Planted these drums!" he yelled in anger forcing the President to the ground. "One!" he through a shock through him and repeated the process. "Two" "Three" "Four!" he yelled triumphantly as the time lords began to fade, Gallifrey disappearing from the sky outside. The room was destroyed and only the doctor and I remained on the ground, Wilfred trapped inside a glass case.

"I'm alive." the Doctor said surprised, beginning to laugh hysterically with joy and relief. I remained silent, remembering what I had seen with the Ood. There was a short four beat tap and the doctor fell silent turning to look at Wilfred trapped inside the glass case.

"Do you mind letting me out?" Wilfred asked when he finished wrapping on the glass. The doctor nodded stiffly and Wilfred seemed to realize something was wrong and the doctor explained the 500,000 volts of radiation flooding the glass, pressing one thing would send it into overload. Wilfred's face dropped and both of them seemed to wonder whether the doctor would actually open it or not, because it was clear neither of them could survive that, and one of them had to die. "Just leave me." he said trying to be the strong hero.

"You had to get yourself stuck." the Doctor ranted to us, upset, he didn't want to die. "I could do so much more, so, much. More!" he pleaded, stating each word clearly. But this is what I get, my reward...It's not fair!" he screamed throwing cups and papers off of a desk before regaining himself. He looked at me. Knowing I must know what would happen. I nodded solemnly and he swallowed slowly making his way to the door despite Wilfred's protests.

"We need to be quick." he told him. Before opening the door, letting Wilfred out and collapsing to the floor in pain as red light flashed around him. I felt tears well in my eyes and looked away as he fell limply to the ground.


	7. Wrapping Up

Chapter 7

Wrapping Up

_Once again not my best work but it sums it up and I hope you enjoyed :D_

_this is the last chapter and thank you SO much for reading it really means a lot to me. also i joined a Dr. who RP and we could use some more people so im going to leave the link here if anyone wants to join._

_ forum/All-the-Lords-and-Ladies/114123/_

The machine began to shut off as the Doctor absorbed the remaining radiation, his body curled up on the floor like a child as he sobbed. He climbed to his feet, opening the door. "Whole thing is dead...I absorbed it all." Wilfred smiled.

"So here we are, safe and sound, though you have some battle scars there haven't you." he said pointing to the cuts on the doctor's face, he nodded running his hands across his face in stress, the cuts completely gone when he pulled away. "They're all gone...how did you do that?" Wilfred asked.

"So it has begun." we exchanged glances and all piled into the TARDIS, to take Wilfred home. The Doctor twitched as the TARDIS began to vanish, the swooshing sound flying through the air.

"Doctor what is wrong?" Wilfred asked but I cut him short.

"Stay back." I demanded. "He is regenerating." the doctor yelled in pain as the first tendrils of gold began to seep off of his fingers, he turned to me.

"What is it? What am I going to be what will I be like?" he pleaded. "Surely you must have seen." I nodded.

"Wonderful adventures await you doctor." I told him with a sad smile. "Friends and excitement, people like you have never met before, and then there is you, with a new face and new personality, fun, outgoing, yet sad, hurt. You are the ultimate combination of all things wonderful and sad...you will be amazing, cool, and clever...you will be a good man." I added a tear rolling down my cheek at the words. I saw the doctor cracked a smile before he threw his head back with a yell, stumbling as a golden aura filled the room, covering and swirling around him. The TARDIS shook for a moment before it faded and I found myself facing a new man. Wilfred stood beside me in shock but I lunged forward hugging him like a child.

"Teeth!" he exclaimed as he hugged me, looking around the TARDIS his teeth chattering. He pushed me away, "hands! I have new hands!" he examined them for a moment. "This is so strange." he reached up grabbing his slightly longer hair. "I'M A GIRL!" he screamed unbelieving. "And still not a ginger...never mind not a girl." he looked around. "Legs! Still got legs. At least I am still humanoid." I smiled and nodded at him, blinking away my tears.

"W-who is that?" Wilfred asked.

"That's the Doctor."

"Impossible." Wilfred argued with me. "That can't be."

"Time lords have a survival mechanism, when faced with death they generate; they become an entirely new person. With a new body and personality...for the most part." we stepped out of the TARDIS and I recognized the house as Donna's. Knowing I had left her unconscious inside. Donna's mother watched us from the door, smiling in relief. Wilfred hurried over, hugging and kissing her on the cheek, overjoyed that his daughter was alive. I saw Donna approach them, holding a hand to her head in pain. The doctor stared at her longing to talk to her before turning back to the TARDIS. I followed him inside quickly.

"Um, doctor." I asked as he checked the monitors. "What is going to happen to me?" I asked him nervously. "I still am getting flashes and I can feel the presence of the Ood." he looked up at me.

"Oh don't worry, they won't hurt you, the Ood don't usually rise above a telepathic field of five, you just have a special link to them."

"But Doctor." I said quietly. "I can still see it, I can see a planet burning, a beautiful orange planet, the silver leaves on the trees catching light of the sun, the illusion of fire becoming real as the city, as the planet burned." I looked up at him tearfully. "I can't take it." I begged. Memories flashed in his eyes as he looked at me sadly.

"I could take it away if you would like." he told me, "but you would never be able to use the telepathic part of your mind again." he warned, "You would never hear the Ood song again." I stared at him debating the possibilities in my head.

"What about after that?" I asked. "Will you take me with you?" hope lighting my eyes. He shook his head.

"We both know I cannot do that. You've seen the future; if you give in and alter even the slightest outcome time itself may be ripped apart."

"Then what about me? Where do I go, back to the Ood? I can't not after seeing this place." I said begging for an alternative.

"What do you want me to do?" he asked, sad but serious. I thought for a moment giving up.

"I want to stay here...but I want these images gone." The doctor walked over to me, placing his hands on my cheeks and crouching down to my height making me feel like a child again. I felt his conscious gently flow into mine, carefully as if I was delicate. He looked through the images, careful to avoid any flashes of the future, Gallifrey flashing in both of our minds.

"I'm sorry." I said suddenly, seeing his memories, his wife, his daughter, his brother, then the burning planet, tears stinging my eyes. "I am so, so sorry." there was one final flash and I felt limply into his arms, feeling dizzy as I climbed to my feet. He pulled out the blank piece of paper.

"What do you see?" he asked me. I looked at the card confused.

"It says you're a madman with a box." he laughed looking at the sheet.

"Mad man with a box." he mused. "I quite like that; I think I'm going to keep that. I laughed feeling a little light headed. "How do you feel?" he asked me. I paused listening, but everything was deadly quiet, so strange and still.

"Alright I suppose." I told him. "Is it always this quiet?" he nodded.

"Quite full being a human, such small little minds...no offense." I rolled my eyes.

"None at all." he led me to the door, the two of us stepping out of the TARDIS and staring out at the Noble family.

"You could go talk to her you know." I told him. He shook his head.

"Seeing me might trigger memories and her entire brain would go into meltdown."

"But you don't necessarily look the same as you did...just don't say anything stupid." he looked at me laughter shining in his eyes.

"When do I ever say anything stupid?" he asked, I laughed.

"Oh Doctor shall I count the ways?" he raised an eyebrow challenging me. "Wibbly wobbly timey wimey." I said, pronouncing each word clearly.

"I would like to see you explain time from a non-linear non subjective point of view." I chuckled and he stood beside me arms crossed.

"Go on." I told him, "you're a new Doctor, but that doesn't mean you have to leave your mates behind." he looked down smiling gently to me before walking toward the family, a sudden bounce in his step.

"Oi I remember you." Donna said, looking at me. "You helped me out earlier, thanks for that." I smiled and nodded.

"Not a problem." I said she looked up at the Doctor. Wilfred seemed absolutely horrified.

"And who are you?" she asked.

"John Smith." The Doctor replied quickly. "It's a pleasure to meet you Donna Noble." he said excited. She shook her head confused.

"Sorry sir. Do I know you?" he shook his head and smiled.

"No not at all." he smiled widely unable to take his eyes off the ginger girl who stared back confused.

"And what's with the bow tie?" she asked, staring at him like he was crazy. He straightened his read bowtie.

"It's a bow tie, bow ties are cool." he replied. Donna laughed.

"No, they're not cool." he grimaced almost as if she had hurt him before he put his hand to his head awkwardly.

"Well I suppose I should be going." he said shaking Wilfred's hand. "Good bye Wilfred. He turned to walk back to the TARDIS but I just stood there not sure what to do.

"Well go on then." Donna told me, he is your dad right?" The Doctor and I looked at each other speaking simultaneously.

"No, we're not. No we're not related." we looked at each other's features. "Do we really look alike?" Donna shook her head with a laugh.

"No I suppose not. So then how do you know each other?"

"Friend of the family...well was...Hazel here is an orphan." shock seemed to cross the three, Wilfred's eyes nearly bulged.

"I'm sorry." he told me. "I can't believe I never thought to ask..." I froze, it wasn't a lie but I wasn't sure how to react.

"Do you at least have somewhere to go?" Donna's mom asked. I shook my head and the doctor hurried to my side.

"Actually Wilfred that's why I came to talk to you, I was wondering if you had any spare room for this one in the house. After all you three are grown and you have the best temp in Chiswick." he said winking at Donna. She laughed.

"You've heard of me have you?" the Doctor nodded.

"Wilfred mentioned you here and there...so what do you say?" he asked. The three exchanged looks, Wilfred almost pleading with his daughter.

"I think we could take her in." he said.

"I wouldn't mind having a helping hand around the house." She replied, catching wind that it had more to do than they were letting on.

"Oi, if you stay you better expect to work." Donna warned.

"Of course." I laughed, turning back to see that the Doctor was gone, he glanced back once more before disappearing into the TARDIS. Donna turned rushing inside as a tea pot began to whistle. Almost drowning out the sound as the TARDIS vanished in front of me.

"Goodbye Doctor." I whispered to myself. "And thank you, for everything."

THE END


End file.
